The International Association for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases (IACRLRD) with secretariat offices at The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center, is requesting financial support from the National Cancer Institute for its XV International Symposium for Comparative Research on Leukemia and Related Diseases. These symposia are held every two years. The XV Symposium will be held in the Sheradon Plaza Hotel, Padua, Italy with Dr. Luigi Chieco-Bianchi, President of the IACRLRD serving as host and conference chairman. Funds are requested for the travel, meeting expenses, and registration fees of invited speakers, session chairpersons, and moderators from the United States. No funds are requested for meeting personnel. The XV Symposium will be held October 6 through October 11, 1991. The program will focus on progress in comparative research in leukemia and lymphoma in the fields of cell biology, molecular biology, virology, immunology, chemical and biologic leukemogenesis, epidemiology, and therapy. Six 2-hour sessions with overviews and in-depth updates of selected topics in each field will be presented. Conjoint poster sessions and roundtable discussions will supplement the plenary sessions to provide detailed coverage of members research projects. Comparative aspects of mammalian leukemogenesis will be emphasized. This will be accomplished by focusing each session on a particular type of disease, e.g., B cell leukemia/lymphoma, T-cell leukemia/lymphoma, Hodgkins Disease, ALL, AML, CML, etc. and incorporating relevant animal studies in each session. Special sessions will address New Mechanisms of Leukemogenesis and CNS Involvement in Leukemia and Lymphoma. The final day will be held at the Cini Foundation in Venice with the final session devoted to a round-table discussion.